Twisted Torture
by HeroAmerican
Summary: A British vampire is on the prowl for some food when a new, cocky American vampire hunter finds him. From Arthur's capture, "research" ensues. Based off an image and a roleplay with a friend. USUK action. WARNING: As implied by the title and rating, there are gore-y parts that may be disturbing to some readers. Reader discretion is advised.
1. Capture

Capture

Fog lay thick like a blanket over the ground. Clouds obscured the majority of the sky from view. The calls of nocturnal predators were the only sounds audible. The eerie, early spring night takes place in a small grove of oak trees which already flaunted their fresh green leaves, some of which were just unfurling, stretching out in the stagnant, humid, and rather chilly night air.

There, hidden between the thick trunks of two trees, stood a rather short man. His features were sharp in some places, and soft in others. His bright green eyes watched a little nearby town as it settled in for the night. The sun had set hours ago and the moon had made it's way nearly three quarters of the way to the western horizon. It was now in the early hours of the morning. All the families were tucked in their beds and sound asleep. The only people going to bed were the repulsive drunkards - and many of them weren't sleeping in any form of a house.

Once the town seemed to be settled, the little blonde man smirked. His pearly teeth glinted in the moonlight as his pale skin became luminescent in the same lighting. His choppy blonde hair stuck up in every direction, a small Victorian-style red hat nestled in among the blonde locks. His outfit consisted of rich and elaborate reds, black, hints of green, and accents of white.

The man began to walk silently towards the sleepy town. His stride was confident and self-assured. He walked as if he owned the world beneath him. Everything was his. The people should be bowing at his feet and begging for acknowledgement. He was that great. Nothing could stop him.

He made his way to an alley beside the only pub in the town. A rat plucked through scraps in a garbage can, cockroaches scurried along the pavement, and a strong odor of alcohol, sweat, urine, and vomit came from the narrow opening. The streetlights didn't reach into the alley, hiding the drunkards' eyes, keeping them from a grueling headache when they awoke. Either way, the man, Arthur, knew from experience that with enough alcohol to completely knock a man out, the hangover in the morning was in no way forgiving.

Arthur looked over the huddled forms of the men, trying to determine which one had more alcohol in his system than the others. He opted for the smallest of the men. As a vampire, consuming alcohol purely felt off and usually made him queazy, but if he was to drink it from the bloodstream of a human, it gave him the numbing buzz he was looking for. The day hadn't been to kind to him, and he was looking for a good drink.

As he began to make his way towards the small brunette he had selected, the scuffing of sneakers on pavement reached his ears. "Got you, vampire!" came the triumphant yell of what sounded like an American teen. The cocky tone tipped off the Brit to his age, and his accent was far too prominent. Not to mention the volume. Did the lad _want_ them to have an angry mob of villagers on their hands? None-the-less, the words that came out of the American's mouth were worrying. He couldn't have _evidence_ of his true nature. That was impossible. He would have known if he had a stalker. The doubt had Arthur steering away from his meal, posture stiffened ever-so-slightly, deciding to act as if he hadn't heard a word. His mouth was sealed closed tightly, despite the teen being behind him. There was never such a thing as being too cautious. Especially when a mistake could cost one his life.

"Don't try to pretend you don't know! I know what you are, monster!" For the Queen's sake, did this boy ever shut up? Or at least quiet down? Arthur wasn't too sure he could.

"I have no idea what you're blabbering about." The soft whisper of Arthur drifted to the teen's ears, a very British accent lilting his speech, making it melodic.

"Bullshit!" The American neared, bringing Arthur closer to the dead end of the alley. _Oh no._ It was occuring to Arthur that he was actually being trapped. There was no visible way out. This was not a good sign at all... "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" _If he would just stop with the blasted yelling!_

The American's loud voice cut into Arthur's chest, piercing his heart with pure fear. Arthur turned around, having reached the brick wall that signaled the end of the alley. His green eyes darted wildly around him, looking for an easy escape route. _Nothing. There was only one option... _

Arthur backed farther into the shadows, pressing his back against the wall, flattening himself as much as he could against the cold stone surface.

"I won't let you escape!" With the yell, the teenager - now revealed to have darker blonde hair than Arthur, glasses, and intense blue eyes set in his sun-kissed skin - lunged for Arthur. At the same time, Arthur pushed off the wall with all the strength in his lean body, running for the exit, hoping he might get lucky and completely bypass the American.

No such luck. The attacker was prepared, tackling Arthur to the ground, holding onto the small Brit tightly as he squirmed. For all his clawing a squirming, he was no match for the other man's astounding strength. He was pinned in place and after a moment, a rag soaked with chloroform was pressed over his mouth and nose, forcing his panting breaths to bring in the unwanted drug.

A proud grin stretched over the teen's lips as he whispered, for the first time that night, "Sleep."

_N-No!_ Defiance fought inside Arthur, battling desperately for escape. He fought the effects of the drug, trying his best to move, to fight, anything. His body seemed unresponsive, making him feel like a prisoner in his own skin. His vision was blurry around the edges, nothingness closing in around him. Everything fell black, his body going lax in the other's hold, his consciousness lost.

Alfred picked up the small vampire, carrying him to his house for some... _fun_.


	2. Test Subject

Chapter Two - Test Subject

Arthur woke slowly, roused by broken smelling salt waved under his nose. He tried to move, realizing that his wrists were bound behind him, and his ankles were tied to the back legs of the chair. He was trapped; bound to this uncomfortable wooden chair. The dank basement completely dark, the only light coming from the top of the stairs, through a small crack between the door and the floor. It was dim, but the only light available in his current location.

"Relax. Might as well since you won't be going anywhere." The triumphant American accent drifted to the sensitive ears of the vampire. Arthur shivered before turning his bright green eyes in a glare in the direction of the voice.

"What the fuck did you do, bastard?" Arthur growled. A lighter flickered to life, lighting an oil lantern's wick. The sudden light hurt Arthur's eyes, whose eyes were unused to bright lights.

In the new light, Arthur could see the cheerful grin on his captor's face. "I tied you up!" He sounded like this was a great thing. It was rather bewildering that he could be so childish when he singlehandedly frightened Arthur, the greatest of the vampires.

"Why?" Arthur's stomach was twisting and flipping in ways he didn't like. His nerves were getting the better of him.

"Because I wanted to make sure you didn't get away. I've been after you for some time now." came the smooth reply.

"Why me?" Arthur felt like whimpering, but only half a whimper escaped from his chapped lips. He had been stupid. He hadn't taken all the precautionary steps he had needed to. He had been caught.

"Because I'm a vampire hunter, which means I'm the hero!" His grin stretched wider. "And I have to get bad guys like you!"

"I'm not bad!" Arthur was becoming incredulous. This _child_ dared to have the audacity to capture him and treat him like a toy? And then insult his morals? Oh, as soon as he escaped, that stupid teenager would _wish_ he never even _glanced_ at Arthur.

"Vampires are bad, though. They kill people and so do you." He seemed so self-assured. Arthur let out a long whine of annoyance. So be it. If the lad wanted to act like a child, he could play that game too. "Hm? What are you whining for?" the lad tilted his head, his ahoge bouncing slightly with the action.

"You're being unfair!" Perhaps childish logic could get him out of this..

"How am I being unfair?" _Now_ he was playing grown-up? This was bloody impossible.

"You're judging all vampires off a fucking stereotype!" As true as that stereotype might be, if he could talk the American into believing he was innocent, then he might be able to walk free again. Americans were rather dumb, and this one seemed to be the king of stupidity.

"That's been proven over and over again. No vamp has ever proved me wrong."

There wasn't much to be said to that.. "Hmph..." Arthur gave him that.

"But anyways! That's not why I caught you! Well, kinda.. But I wanted to try out my new toy!" He became as excited as a child on Christmas, suddenly. It was more disturbing than if he were to just rip him apart.

The words made Arthur stiffen. Toy... This didn't seem good at all.. "Wh-What..?" The fear clenching his heart right now could not be described in simple words. The utter terror was unbearable. What would happen to him?

"First, mind if I take off your clothes?" Before he even finished the question, he was already using some wickedly sharp scissors to cut through the cloth of his clothes, pushing them away and eventually ridding the small Brit's body of the darker colors. Arthur was left completely exposed, unable to hide his nude form from the teen's eyes. His pale skin was entirely unblemished, smooth and creamy, reflecting the glow of the lantern's light nicely.

Despite his beauty, the look of shock and rage on Arthur's face did nothing for his looks. "_Those were fucking expensive!"_ he screamed, having indeed spent quite a lot of money for the garments. They had been tailored perfectly for his form. Custom made just for him. They had cost him a small fortune. The only thing left on him was his miniture red hat, his black socks and his black boots. The colors contrasted sharply with his pale skin and blonde hair.

"So what? They're just clothes." The indifference.. It was irritating.

"Then _you_ buy them back!"

"You won't even need them." The teen picked up a box.

"And why not?" This boy had some real nerves saying that to him.

"Because you won't be leaving." A creepy smile came to his face. It made Arthur shiver and tremble. _No.._ That could only mean one thing.. He refused to acknowledge the obvious fate he had in store. Perhaps the other simply wanted to make him a sex slave of sorts. Arthur's body wasn't unattractive by any means, and he wasn't unused to using it to get his way. If the hunter liked his body, it could give him a leg up in this game. How to use that to his advantage, however, was beyond him. Especially seeing his current predicament. Being tied to a chair didn't really allow him to move his body or to touch himself to excite the other. Seduction seemed to be off the table.

He had to acknowledge the inevitable. After a long pause he uttered, "You're going to kill me.." rather softly. The words broke his spirit. Those five simple words out of his mouth surrendered him to his fate. There was no way out. All he could hope for was that his hunter's little toy could get the job done with quickly. That there would be as little pain involved as possible. But those were luxuries. Those were the kindest things that could be offered to him right now. Death easily.

"After I try out my new toy!" Oh.. So the toy wouldn't kill him. It would only cause pain and suffering. His hopes were beaten farther. But perhaps as soon as he was done with this "toy", he could be given a quick end. Or even better. He would be let go.

"D-Don't kill me..." Begging for his life was the best course of action at the moment. He would do anything for the chance to live. But an easy death might be better. Depending on what might be in store for him. He had no doubt that there was pain in his future.

"I wont. Not yet, anyways." He placed the box aside. "You're the first vampire I've caught. I want to do some experiments on you." The teen turned and dug around through some drawers and piles before bringing back a knife and a few medium-sized mixing bowls. "First, I want to weaken you, okay?" A cheerful smile lit up his face. "And to test things out."

Arthur desperately tried to scoot back his chair, with limited success. Whimpers broke past his lips, terrified of what might happen. "Wh-What are you doing?" His voice was rather shakey, betraying his fear. His eyes were wide and desperate, trained on the knife. The bowls were much less threatening. No answer came to his question. At least, no verbal one. The American simply moved around behind him, slashing Arthur's bound wrists with the sharp knife, mindful of the ropes. "There we go~"

Arthur screamed, attempting to jerk his wrists in front of him, wanting to be able to protect himself. Through his screaming, the hunter watched him bleed freely, the thick blood running down his palms, through his long, thin fingers, to stream into one of the mixing bowls. The ropes became soaked with the red liquid. The younger blonde watched in fascination as Arthur's wrists began to heal before his very eyes after a few minutes.

"Wow. You do heal fast." With that, he cut open the other's wrists again, watching and timing the amount of time it took for him to heal. Arthur shrieked, clenching his fists, gritting his teeth, not beginning to heal for another minute later than the last time.

His wrists were repeatedly slashed until all four pint-sized mixing bowls were filled with Arthur's blood. Every time an extra minute was added for his healing process to begin. With the loss of 2 quarts of blood, Arthur's complexion became ghostly. This was something the American didn't overlook.

"My, you don't look so good." He clucked his tongue, taking in Arthur's heaving chest as he panted heavily. Arthur was lightheaded with only about 4 quarts of blood left in his system. His fangs were aching to sink into the tanned flesh of the hunter's neck, only inches away from his mouth. He leaned forward, desperate for a drink. Perhaps he could get close enough for a quick drink before he teen noticed. His hunger compromised his judgement greatly and he neglected to notice the other staring at him.

"Hm?" The blue-eyed male grinned. "What's wrong? Thirsty?" The collar of his shirt was tugged down, his head tilted back and slightly to the side to reveal the delicious tanned skin of his neck. "You want to have a little nip-n-sip?" Arthur stared at the flesh, drooling slightly, nodding a little. This was too good to be true. After all the blood loss, the bratty teenager was going to allow him to get a drink? The surreality of it lured him closer.

The skin was abruptly covered back up. "Too bad!" And just like that, all the vampire had hoped for was ripped away. He wouldn't be getting a drink any time soon. Even drinking his own blood from those bowls seemed appealing to him right now.

"Th-That's not fair!" Arthur protested, needing the blood so badly.

"Why not? I don't want to get bit and become a vampire!" What a childish notion. This amateur hunter really didn't have the first clue on how vampires worked, did he? He likely read novels- no. More likely, he watched horror movies and gathered his information from there.

"I-It won't happen! I-I have to switch blood with you fo-for that to happen!"

"Sorry~. Don't wanna risk it." He lifted the chair Arthur was tied to. Luckily for Arthur, he did it wrong and left Arthur's face pressed against his shoulder. At first, Arthur just made a squeak of protest at being moved, then inhaled.

He moaned as his senses were flooded with Alfred's scent. Arthur wasted no time in biting into the succulent and supple flesh beneath his mouth, latching on as hard as he could. This caused a yelp from Arthur's captor, who threw Arthur as hard as he could away from him. The teen's yell of pain from Arthur's fangs tearing his flesh mixing with Arthur's hiss as his back was jolted with the rough landing of the chair against the concrete floor.

"Son of a bitch!" A hard kick was delivered to Arthur's ribs, forcing a cry of pain from him. "The fuck was that for? I said no biting!" The other's blood trickled down Arthur's chin, his reddened lips curled into a smirk, revealing his stained red teeth. "Y-You're own fault." came the cocky reply.

He almost instantly regretted it when he watched the American's gaze harden, his eyes becoming blue steel. He watched with fear as the other undid his belt. _R-Rape? _After the belt was taken off, the other neared Arthur's form on the ground, watching him coldly for a moment before snapping the leather belt across the vampire's chest, earning a shriek. Arthur's back arched up, eyes shut tighty, his mouth open in his shrieks, fangs clearly visible. The reminder of Arthur's nature and the blood in his mouth only angered the hunter farther, a smirk forming on his lips as he cracks the belt over Arthur's chest over and over. Welts were forming over Arthur's skin from the abuse. He squirmed in his binds, unable to stop it when the belt cut through the air and struck his bare chest.

Only after Arthur's chest was covered in welts - some ten minutes later - did the teen stop and loop his belt back through his jeans. "No more biting, understand?"

"Y-Yes.." Arthur whimpered, defeated.

A bright, childish smile appeared on the other's features. It was so at odds with every action he had performed on Arthur so far. Somehow, it made him even more frightening. Arthur found himself and the chair being lifted from behind, carried farther back into the basement. When he was placed down, his back was to the doorway and all he could see was darkness before him. The dim light of the lantern didn't reach back here.

Arthur panted slightly from fear, whimpering. "Wh-What are you doing with me?"

"Just some testing. I'm actually kinda new at the whole vampire hunting thing and you're the first vampy I caught, so I just want test some things out, see what's effective and what isn't. But for now, just hang tight here, okay?" After a pat to Arthur's head, he turned on his heel and turned to leave. Arthur shuddered at the pat, terrified of what the other could be doing. What could he be planning for his torture? What was he looking for?

Arthur was left in utter darkness when the other took the lantern and jogged up the stairs from the basement, shutting the door behind him. Arthur could faintly hear the sound of a key turning in a lock.


	3. Shock

**I'm sorry this one took so long. I've been having writer's block for a bit and a headache that wouldn't go away. ~ And the next few chapters may take longer than usual since this **_**is**_** based off a roleplay between me and a friend (oh, and a shoutout to Heather for being this amazing America~!) and the replies are spaced out right now. So thank you for sticking with this story, if you do.**

**Also, some notes about this chapter. This one gets way more out there than the last chapter. We get some more disturbing parts, and more time for Arthur to think. And if there are any torture suggestions, we'd love to hear them! We're having a hard time thinking some really creative ones up. So if you guys have any ideas, feel free to pm them to me, or leave them in the comments/reviews or even give 'em to me on tumblr, if you'd prefer. (tumblr = cerijoy )**

**By the way, I don't know much about the sciences that the hunter uses in the beginning, so don't put any hate on that, please. **

**I think that's all~**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Three - Shock

It was dark.

Oh-so dark.

How much time had passed? An hour? A day? A month?

The only think that had kept Arthur from going over the edge was the scuffing of feet over his head. The hunter was moving around above him. What he was doing, Arthur couldn't tell. He could no longer tell if he had went blind, or if there was simply nothing to see. Was he awake? Was he asleep? Was this a dream? There was no difference between reality and dreams. It was all endless nothing. He was actually looking forward to the moment when he captor would return and engage him in some form of contact. He wouldn't even mind if he was tortured some more.

The pain from the welts on his chest had faded with time. However, a new pain grew in the vampire. For the first time since he was much much younger, he felt the sharp stabs of hunger. His stomach churned, acid eating at his stomache lining, fangs puncturing his bottom lip over and over just so he could drink his own blood. The pain of his own bite took his mind off the starvation. But it did little for the starvation. The hunger ate away at his spirit. His thoughts turned darker and darker by the day. His hope was running out. He began to surrender himself to death.

Death.

It would be a blessing right now. But who owed him a kindness?

No one. There wasn't a single person in the world who owed him the kindness of killing him. He had made it clear throughout the years that he only needed himself. He had done whatever it took to reach his personal goals. He had wanted power, so he had used blackmail against his competitors . He had wanted more territory and food, so he killed those who got in his way.

No one had mattered to him. And each time he had regretted the crimes he had committed so selfishly, he spoke a well-known quote. "It is far better to be feared than loved.."

Yet now he was having doubts about that saying. Was it truely better to be feared than loved? Now that he was imprisoned, who would help him? Undoubtedly, there were vampires preying on his territory this very moment, rejoicing in his misfortune. When someone who's hated is suddenly stripped bare, no one cares enough to rescue them.

Arthur's thoughts on this were interupted by the sound of the basement door opening. Thank the Queen! His loneliness would finally be put to an end!

The basement light was flipped on, making Arthur flinch with the sudden light. So he was definitely not blind. Perhaps now he was.

No. Still able to see. He could hear the hunter trot gleefully down the stairs. Before him, however, he could now see a wooden table with matching chairs, and then a wall behind that. A smooth cement wall.

"One thing's for sure! Your blood will only kill us if someone injected into them. Unless they were dying. The white blood cells is what fights off the vampire genes, and the less white cells there are, the easier it is for vampiness to take over. Otherwise though, after the consumption of a vampire blood cell, the white cell goes on a strange rampage that attacks everything." The hunter pulled out one of the chairs from the table and tossed one leg over it to straddle it backwards, grinning at Arthur. "Which kills the body. Interesting, huh?"

Little attention had been paid to the teen's words, on Arthur's part. "D-Dont care... I-It hurts... I need food.."

"Food? What do you want? A bagel?" Oh, so he was going to play dumb? Funny. Too bad Arthur didn't have the energy to think up a witty retort. All that filled his mind was the scent of the other, the body heat he could feel radiating off him, and the soft thumping of his heart in his chest.

"Blood..."

"Nope. Sorry. That's not food to me. Plus I want to see long you can last without it."

"N-Need it.." Arthur whimpered.

"I get that. I just wanna see how long you can last. If you're immortal then you shouldn't die from starvation right?"

"Th-That would end w-with me dying, r-right? I-I won't get fed ever... B-Because I can a-always go l-longer.."

"Can you die?" The American scrutinized the Briton as he awaited the fateful answer.

"I-I don't know..." Arthur was lying, of course. He knew he could die. He knew his limitations. However, if he told the man that, then he could have to wait even longer for a drink.

"Well, I don't want you to die yet so I'll bring you to as close as death as possible then feed you, okay?" There was something of a relief in that, at least. Even still..

"P-Please feed me now..!" Arthur was growing increasingly desperate.

"Nope~ I don't think so." He seemed far too happy to be starving someone in his basement.

"Wh-Why?"

"It's only been a week. I wanna see how long you'll last." Well, that answered the question of how long he had been left there.

"J-Just a little?" Arthur licked his dry lips, feeling how chapped they had become. He would need blood soon, or there would be negative effects. He had remained relatively healthy, but it wouldn't stay that way for long.

"Nope~" Arthur's hair was ruffled. "Silly vampire. I'm not letting you bite me agan."

"H-How will you feed me..?" Would there be a blood bag for him? He had tried those before, they weren't nearly as good as the real thing. And it was often cold. Not exactly appealing, but given the circumstances, he would drink any form of blood given to him.

"I'll think of something." Warm lips were pressed against Arthur's forehead. "I have to go now. Be back soon~" The American started towards the exit.

Arthur began to long would he be left in here this time? Another week?

The footsteps stopped. "No what?"

"D-Don't leave again..." He sounded so weak. He hated himself for it, but there it was. He was breaking.

"Why not? I gotta go."

"L-Lonely..." It was true. He needed the human contact.

"Lonely? I thought vamps like being alone."

"N-Not this alone."

"Well, I still have to go. Bye!" The light was turned off and the door closed, leaving the vampire in utter darkness.

Arthur whimpered, hating it.

He counted seconds, forcing himself to stay awake. It helped him keep his mind off of hunger and pain and misfortune. He reached 345,600 seconds when his mind went blank. Perhaps he fell asleep, maybe he just couldn't think. But when his brain worked enough for him to remember counting, he made it to 104,287 seconds when light filled the basement.

"Sorry! Kinda forgot about ya!" The joy in the man's voice frightened the ill vampire more.

Arthur was panting heavily by now. The hunter took in Arthur's prominent ribcage and his sharp angles. He was all skin, bone, and hunger now. "F-Food..."

"Damn. You got skinny quick. How are ya feeling?"

"H-Hungry... Food.." That was the only thought dominating his mind. There was food. Right in front of him. If only he had the strength to get to him.

"After I do something, 'kay?" There was a shock. He would get fed? The joy that washed over him felt so amazing in that moment. He would do anything for that food. As such, Arthur nodded his consent to whatever the teen had in store for him.

Arthur could here the other digging through some things. Once he seemed to find what he was looking for, the younger blonde attached metal clamps to Arthur's nipples, fingers, and his toes. Although Arthur payed little attention to that. Would he be fed now?

"A-Are we done?"

"Nope! I'm gonna give you a good shock!"

The sadistic grin that spread over the other's face striked fear in Arthur's heart, forcing whimpers out of him. "P-Please no..."

"Yep!" And with that, electricity brought Arthur's entire body to life, making every nerve end tingle. Arthur's elbows and neck striffened, locking in place. His body twitched violently and his eyes rolled back in his sockets as he lost control over his body. His body could no longer hold in anything. Vomit forced it's way from his stomach up his throat and out of his mouth, spilling down his chest and flat stomach. At the same time, he lost control of his bladder and urinated over himself and the floor. His vision lit up with bursts like fireworks, popping it and out of focus, or even turning completely black as he fought for consciousness. His control over his rectum was lost with the electrocution, allowing him to defecate on the chair, the feces smearing over his thighs and ass with his violent twitching. The feeling of being electrocuted wasn't a pleasant one. Inside him, it felt as if someone were vacuuming over his organs. That sensation made his stomach roll, forcing him to throw up nothing but saliva and bile a second time. The twitching only worsened, the chair threatening to tip over with his violent shaking. And just like that, it was all over.

"Wow...that's kinda gross."

Arthur just hung, lax, in his chair. He couldn't have cared less about the mess he had made. His mouth hung open, eyes dully watching the American. He was now suspended in the numbness that came after electrocution, the mindless bliss that took over his senses and made the hunger pains unnoticeable. His skin had no feeling in it at all, which was such a change from the ultra-sensativity from earlier. It was as if he had been placed outside of his body, as if it were all a dream, hopefully one he would never awake from, if he was lucky.

The hunter poked his temple, not wanting to touch the mess that spew from the little blond. "I guess I better clean you, huh?" he says, going to a table and puts on a apron and long latex gloves. He headed back over to him and cut the ropes to save time, pulling off the clamps. The last thing he wanted was for the vampire to come out of this limbo state while he was being washed and attack the teen out of starvation. So every second counted. The vampire hunter then wrapped the Brit up in a blanket he had every intention of throwing away afterwards and rushed to the bathroom. He turned on the water and made it at least lukewarm and placed Arthur into the tub. The American proceeded to scrub him clean from all of the waste. When he was done, he picked him up again and took him into a different room, a guestroom without the bed and tied the Brit to a cushioned chair. Then rid himself of the gloves and apron.

Arthur was completely unable to form coherent thoughts or move at all. He eventually came to, blinking stupidly at the change of scenery. When had that changed? It didn't seem that dark in the room either, for which he was glad. Maybe he wouldn't be left alone for long periods of time anymore. His current chair was also far more comfortable. Unfortunately, he was still unclothed. And as his skin slowly regained feeling, he shivered. He was cold and wet. His golden hair clung to his skull. Goosebumps formed along his skin.

He could feel his temple being poked. He heard words as if from the end of a long tunnel. "Hey. You still in there~?"

Arthur's mouth moved sluggishly to reply. Eventually coming out with a garbled and slurred "Here.."

**Ach! I finally finished that! Disturbing, huh? I think I actually have enough material for the next chapter, and I'll try my best to get that out tomorrow. And if not, it will definitely be posted this week.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review~ I love to read them. owo They absolutely make my day.**


	4. Internal Suffering

**Author's Note: **

**I'm sorry this took so bloody long. It would have been sooner, but I wrote most of the chapter and then neglected to save it. I know, I'm retarded. But, uh, it's finally done! And I think a did a better job writing this one than I did the first draft. **

**I wanted to say thank you for sticking with this story! And if you actually like all this sick stuff, you're in luck! Heather and I'll try to get progressively worse as the story continues. So I won't be mad at you if you decide you really just can't take any more and quit reading. No hard feelings!**

**And I'd also like to say that chapters will probably be more spaced out now. (Replies are slow, bleh) And I'm currently working on putting together three - four cosplays. Woo~! Um, I'll be doing an Iceland cosplay while my nine-year-old sister will be doing Liechtenstein. But, since she doesn't know the first thing about cosplay, I have to search around for things. I have my wig now and hers is all picked out. And my grandmother's making her a dress. And then I have to put tgehter a Snake cosplay, if anyone here knows Kuroshitsuji. I'll be doing the Noah's Arc Circus version of him. Last, but not least, is my England cosplay. I'm actually currently debating doing vampire Iggy or miltary England - or really any version of England that's recognizable (Revolutionary War is also extremely appealing). **

**And I'm planning on visiting my girlfriend over the summer, so more time to neglect writing~! o7o Busy, busy.**

**And thank you to anyone who gave us ideas! AFreezingFlame and Other Preference had two wonderful ideas that just might get used. It really depends. Because Other Preference's idea reuires me to go deep into Arthur's mind and try to think of how Artie would lose his mind. And.. I'm pretty lazy when it comes to that. orz But keep 'em comin' guys! I love ideas and I absolutely love reading your reviews!**

**Okay, so enough of my rambling! Enjoy the next installment of Twisted Torture!**

Chapter Four

Everything was so hazy. Nothing was in focus. His skin felt all tingly in every possible way. His pain was like a distant memory, a dream. Where was he? Wait, what did it matter? He was happy now. Wherever he was, this was where he wished to spend the rest of his days. The curling agony of hunger had subsided, leaving a sort of peace in his body. He was only barely aware of the American. He felt rubber-encased hands slide over his skin. He felt water. A towel. Lastly, more ropes cutting against his already-burned wrists. But all these sensations were foggy. He had the sense he had imagined them. Maybe that was what had happened to him while he was unconscious and he was only just now able to remember pieces of them. Was that even possible? Did he have memories of what had happened to his body while unconscious? Arthur tried to fret over it, but soon forgot what it was he was meaning to fret over. There was no point in worrying. It would only disrupt his long-awaited peace. The comfort he felt was so easy to just let himself fall into. Maybe this is what it felt like to die. Even with that scary thought, Arthur continued to let himself fall. Death is what he had been waiting for. He was finally able to greet it with open arms. Even though he was a vampire, he had never become face to face with death before in his entire existence. As far as Arthur was concerned, there was no reason to fear death. Death would take away the agony of living. If he had been able to committ suicide in the space of time he had been captured, he would have. There would have been no hesitation on his part. But he didn't want to fail and suffer more pain. Undoubtedly, his hunter would have laughed in his face and inflicted more pain in the form of "scientific experiments". Who knew what the wicked American had in store for him? He didn't want to find out. The other could do whatever he pleased with Arthur's dead body. Arthur would have no use for it. With those thoughts sorted out, Arthur closed his eyes and took one deep breath, letting himself fall into the black water that rested behind him, calling him to come and reach the end.

But he didn't feel complete.

Only the back of his head was engulfed in the surprisingly warm waters of death. His eyes flew wide and his breath turned to frantic panting. He could feel the rising and falling of his chest, the searing burn of the ropes on his wrist. His hair was damp, clinging to his skull. Everything came into dizzying focus so suddenly. But despite _everything_ being so clear, his enitre world was focused on a single thing.

That thing was the blood welling out of the teenager's thumb. He glimpsed a small knife out of the corner of his eye, wearing the blood of his captor. It took him half a second to realize that the other had smeared his blood over Arthur's bottom lip. His green eyes became luminescent, watching the thumb as if it were the only thing that mattered. He sucked ravishly on his lower lip, only letting go once he was positive there was no blood left over. A whimper slid past his lips when he finished, much to the amusement of the American.

A grin stretched across his face as he leant forward and painted the vampire's lip deep red with his own blood.

Arthur sucked on hus bottom lip with desperation. There were no words to discribe drinking that small amount of blood after weeks of starving. To a vampire, it was like everything good in the world wrapped into one thing. It was like drinking water after crossing a desert. It was sweet and Arthur could never get enough. The coppery taste filled him with longing. He craved more. He would do anything to get it.

"Do you have a name?" The other's thumb was held just out of reach. It took Arthur a moment to hear his question. Oh. So the hunter wished to use blood as a treat if he answered a few questions. This should be easy enough.

"A-Arthur..." He leant towards the thumb, his eyes trained on a drop of blood oozing out of the cut.

The finger got closer, the drop swelling larger. "Were you born a vampire? Or did someone changed you?" The drop became too big, rolling down the other's forearm, leaving a scarlet trail in it's wake. Arthur's emerald eyes followed every movement.

"B-Born." His mind hardly registered the question. _Give an answer and you get blood_. That was the only rule that mattered to him right now. Nevermind how the other would use the information given. Arthur could worry about repercussions at a later time. There didn't seem to be much harm in telling him his first name and the fact he was born a child of the night. Of course, his childhood had been somewhat dreary. He had never had a true friend. Human children were afraid of the dark. None of them had been willing to make friends with a boy who only came out after sunset. Once, Arthur had a friend. A little boy named Xavier. The two had spent nights running through fields and splashing in rivers. But Arthur's aging process was much slower than Xavier's. There came a time when Xavier began to notice that Arthur had looked the same from the moment he met him to a few years later. He had decided to keep the observation to himself. There came a day when Arthur felt he could trust Xavier enough to tell him his biggest secret. The little vampire took his friend deep within the forest where they spent a while climbing high into one of the trees, laughing and peeking at birds in their nests. Arthur told his friend that he was a vampire, but not to worry because he didn't want to eat him, that they were friends. Of course, Xavier didn't take that too lightly. He became afraid of Arthur and Arthur lost his only friend. The little vampire boy had never tried to make friends with anyone after that. To be honest, there were few vampires born as they were. Arthur had always thought of his heritage as a curse. It might have been much better if he had been born a human. Perhaps he wouldn't be as bitter.

"Don't bite me." The hunter seemed unaware of the flashback in Arthur's mind. The bloody thumb was brought within his reach and Arthur instantly took it into his mouth.

There was no time wasted. Arthur sucked at the cut like a babe at his mother's breast. His tongue rubbed against the slit in his skin to keep the blood flowing. The coppery taste of the blood flooded his taste buds. Arthur nearly moaned at the pure bliss. The thick substance ran over his tongue, painting his oral cavity deep red in the process, slipping down his throat. Arthur closed his eyes to bask in the taste. There was nothing in the world that could compare to drinking fresh human blood. A shiver ran through the pale body. He could feel the rope burns healing, the discomfort left inside him after the electrocution fading away. His entire body was fixing itself with the limited supply of blood. His figure began to even out and he easily gained weight. His structure looked healthy again. His skin looked soft to the touch, having a more creamy, milky look to it now. His nausea disappeared. He felt amazing. His strength began to return to him. But, before that could happen...

All too soon, the other's thumb was pulled out of Arthur's mouth.

"Now, I want to see something, okay?" Arthur would never understand why the other continued to ask his permission. Even if Arthur said no, the other would go ahead with his plans anyway. The charade of being civilized only mocked Arthur. It hurt his pride worse than if the American hadn't even uttered a word to him.

"Wh-What now?" Despite the fact he still stuttered, his voice was much stronger and clearer, thanks to the blood.

In answer, the younger blonde strolled over to the wall-length window adjacent to Arthur. He made a grand gesture as he yanked the thick curtains away, letting rich, bright sunlight fill the room, pouring onto the nude vampire tied to the chair.

Arthur screeched. He leant backwards, attempting to shrink back in his chair. His face was turned away as a self-preservation mechanism. Arthur could feel his skin heating up and steam began to rise from his skin. His flesh felt stiff and leathery as it reddened with the burning. "S-Stop! No!" Arthur frantically tried to force the chair to tilt back and fall. Anything to take him out of direct sunlight. Arthur watched the hunter's cold expression as he watched Arthur suffer. "No more! Please! Stop!" He was begging, his voice turning into a high-pitched whine.

It took a few more minutes of agonizing heat before the curtains were pulled shut. "There we go~." The American grinned, turning towards Arthur. "Better, now?" In answer, Arthur whimpered and nodded. His skin felt raw and shrivelled. His mouth felt cottony and dry. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, his eyes stung with dehydration. Everything about him felt like he was on fire. It was only marginally soothed upon the drawing of the curtains.

"You look like you have one hell of a sunburn!" The other laughed at his little joke. That expression was definitely an understatement, though. He looked like he had been roasted alive. Which, in a way, he had been.

"N-Need food... P-Please..." His voice was dry and raspy, a rough whisper.

The American looked at his thumb, which was only slightly bloody. The cut hadn't yet fully healed. "Well... You were being good..." He seemed to be thinking over it.

"P-_Please!_" Arthur was beyond desperate. He needed blood to heal these wounds.

"No biting, right?"

"N-No biting..." With that, the bloody thumb was pressed against his chapped lips. Arthur instantly took it into his mouth, working his tongue against the cut to try undoing the clotting. He held the thumb lightly between his front teeth, sealing his lips around the second knuckle. He suckled feverishly, slowly but surely getting blood out. It felt wonderful. He could feel his skin mending from the harsh burns. Saliva was in his mouth again.

As Arthur took advantage of the hunter's blood, the American only winced at the forceful sucking. He watched the Brit suck on his thumb. It seemed like it was the little vampire's purpose (nevermind that it somewhat was). The view was slightly... arousing to the human. The pain on the other's face as he fought to get more blood was amusing. He loved the other's suffering. It was lovely to watch the thick eyebrows knit together in his agony, his mouth opening wide in his screams, his dull green eyes revealing all his hopes and dreams. The look in his eyes when each and every one of those dreams was slowly crushed and smashed by the actions of a human. The pure power he held over the other was exhilerating. There was no chance he'd let the creature go. The current arrangement was _far_ too much fun. A soft chuckle escaped the younger blonde's lips. "You're kinda cute."

Arthur ignored the comment. If he said anything, the human might take away the precious blood. Or worse, cause more pain. All Arthur's concentration fell on sucking. There was nothing else to do. Perhaps if he concentrated on one thing at a time, he could survive and possibly escape. In the meantime, he reveled in the sensations of drinking the blood.

All too soon, the thumb was pulled from between his lips. Then fateful words fell upon the vampire's ears. "I think I will keep you alive." These words echoed in his head. One in particular stood out. _Alive._ But... wait.. Wouldn't death be a reward after what had been done to him? A bittersweet feeling filled him.

Arthur turned bright green eyes up to meet the deep blue ones of his hunter. All the hope he possessed lit up those orbs. His heart showed in his eyes as he asked, "Y-You'll let me go?"

Arthur flinched back as the other laughed in his face. "Hell no! I meant as a pet!" A sick smirk twisted the teen's lips as he watched the light in the vampire's eyes fade out, leaving dull glassy spheres in their place.

"Don't worry. I'll reward you if you're good!" A childishly bright grin lit up the hunter's face as he pat Arthur's cheek in mock affection.

"Wh-What qualifies as good?" This was a horrible nightmare... A _pet?_ Just what sort of pet would he be? He shuddered to imagine it.

"I'll decide that, so don't worry!" Arthur found it extremely ironic that the other kept insisting for him not to worry. How could he relax? How could he put his trust in the other. He knew he couldn't, and yet the other kept pushing his fragile and strained mind to rest and just let him do whatever he pleased. It wasn't a very appealing thought, if thought through logically, but sometimes, when Arthur's mind was particularly sluggish, the idea of surrendering to it all seemed like the easiest thing to do. Where was the point in fighting? What had fighting got him for the past few weeks? Nothing but pain. What if he just let go and cooperated? Would the outcome be different?

Arthur's thoughts were interupted when the human lifted him and the chair up from behind with surprising ease. Arthur watched silently as he was carried back down stairs to the basement. It was much cooler in here and Arthur felt safer with no windows. He was placed down and the American moved to light the lantern. The dull light was welcomed in place of the sunlight from earlier.

"Wh-What are we doing?" Arthur's voice cracked in several places as he worried over forms of torture that could be used on him. Many different painful scenarios ran through his head.

"Oh~. Some stuff.." The other's voice seemed overjoyed. It gave Arthur the chills. A helpless look was given up to the American. Arthur felt that he would enjoy this "experiment" even less than the last one. Not that any of them were remotely enjoyable in any way to him. Arthur's stomach filled with dread as he watched the other drag a metal table with straps on it to the center of the room.

"Are ya ready?"

"N-No..." Arthur knew it was pointless, but it was always worth a shot. Maybe one time the idiotic teenager would listen to him and wait.

As predicted, Arthur's words weren't even given the slightest thought, or even acknowledged for what he had actually said. A grin spread over the thin lips, although to Arthur it more closely resembled a wolf baring it's teeth before it lunged for your throat. "Good!" The hunter approached the bound Brit, kneeling down to loosen the ropes. There was a hand grasping the back of Arthur's neck, presumably to keep Arthur from running or biting. Arthur waited until he was nearly free to start squirming in his grasp, which earned him a glare from the other. "Quit moving. Unless you wanna go sunbathing again."

Arthur immediately stilled. The sun was still up. Even if he managed to escape, there would be nowhere to run. He would have to stay in the house with the lunatic until the sun set, and when he had seen the sun earlier, it seemed that it had just barely rose. Besides that, he had no clue where he was. Running blindly would generally not be a good idea. Especially if he happened to run into another vampire's territory. And he was still weak. Finding blood might be hard. Arthur hadn't heard any signs of civilization nearby. No cars passing along a road, no children playing, not a single thing. It wasn't a very promising situation. The best option would be to drink the hunter's blood. There was no point in his squirming, so Arthur shook his head. "Wh-What are you doing this time?"

The childishly bright smile returned to his face. It gave Arthur the creeps. "I want to see if you're any different on the inside from humans."

The words made Arthur's stomach do backflips. He was wrong. It could get worse from his previous torture. "P-Please.. No..." He could feel bile rising in the back of his throat.

Arthur felt the ropes fall away as he was released from the chair. Instantly, he began to push against the other. He didn't have much strength backing it, so it accomplished little. "Sorry! You don't get any choices here, love."

Whimpers escaped Arthur's lips. "D-Don't do that..! _Please..!"_

"Sorry, I have to." The hunter's hands were moved to Arthur's shoulders as he forced him to stand, guiding him towards the table.

Arthur shook his head frantically, tears rolling down his cheeks. He could feel his chest clench in terror. "Y-You don't!"

The other didn't bother answering the vampire this time. Arthur found himself being dragged to the metal table, then thrown on it as if he were a ragdoll. He blinked as his vision blurred in and out of focus after his head hit the table. He watched, stunned, as his arms and legs were firmly strapped down. A leather strap went across his hips, another going across his collar bone, and another looser than the rest crossing his neck. Arthur supposed that one was simply for his own discomfort. It made him continuously swallow thickly in an attempt to dislodge the uncomfortable sensations. Arthur squirmed on the table, desperately searching for a way to free himself. By now he was panting out of anxiety, his chest rising and falling with his breathing. "N-No!"

The hunter seemed to smirk and roll his eyes at Arthur's reaction. "Calm down. If you're good, I'll give you a reward~"

"C-Can you p-please use a-anesthesia, th-then? I-I don't want it to h-hurt..."

In response, the American burst out laughing, much to Arthur's terror. Arthur's eyes went wide, dialated more than usual as he became lightheaded with his frantic panting. "Ha! What am I? A doctor? I don't have any of that shit."

A shiver ran down the British vampire's spine as he contemplated the pain of doing it without it. "Th-Then knock me out... s-somehow.."

"No. I wanna talk to ya."

"I-I won't talk.." Yes, it seemed a rather empty threat, but it was the only thing Arthur seemed to have. He knew the other wanted to talk to him, so he wouldn't talk.

Arthur's response made the hunter pout as he set to taking out scalpels of various sizes, all of which looked wickedly sharp, as well as other instruments Arthur couldn't name off the top of his head. "Why not?"

"B-Because it'll hurt..."

"It'll hurt to talk?"

"N-No... N-Not th-that..." The straps pressed against him, biting into his skin as he squirmed. "P-Please don't hurt me...I-I'll give you anything you want!" Desperation was setting in, and it carried with it an awful feeling. Part of that was his complete vulnerablility towards the other.

Arthur shuddered as the hunter began to pet the vampire's exposed stomach, feeling the muscles cramp beneath his fingertips as he stroked. "But I have everything I need right here."

"A-Another vampire!" _Anything_ was worth it so long as Arthur wasn't stuck in this hell hole for another day.

This seemed to catch the other's attention. He looked at Arthur's face as he asked, "Another?" Arthur nodded frantically in answer. "I just need one for my experiments." Those words only seemed to make Arthur more frantic to find a way out. If there were some deal to be struck that allowed him out of this nightmare, he would gladly take it in a heartbeat. No doubt about it. No second thoughts.

"I-I'll get you a different one! J-Just.. _please_! Not me!"

"Sorry, but I want you, Arthur." Somehow, the use of his name made the whole thing that much more real. It struck home that this was _not _just some twisted dream. That this was happening to _him. _And that he _couldn't_ escape from it. All things he really didn't want to realize at this moment. Or even ever.

The twisted smile of the hunter made Arthur only marginally calmer. He didn't know why it was calming, but it was. The other just had a certain charm about him, and he knew it too. That was probably how he was able to keep a starving vampire in his basement and still have house guests over.

"Wh-Why?"

"Because I do." The glint of the blade of the scalpel caught Arthur's eye. He immediately started to hyperventilate. This was not good. Not good at all. He needed out. _Now._

"N-No.. Pl-Please... _Don't cut me open!"_ But it was too late. Arthur screeched the last word as the hunter moved to carefully cut an incision across the Briton's chest.

When, as predicted, the little vampire screamed and writhed, the hunter snarled out, "Quit moving moving, or I'll give you a reason to scream!"

"C-Can't help it!" Oh, _God._ The pain! It was like nothing else Arthur had experienced. It felt like every nerve ending in his body was exactly where the hunter was cutting. There was definitely a reason for patients being sedated. Perhaps most of the pain was being created by his mind, but it all felt the same.

"I don't care! You move like that and we'll find out how immortal you really are!" A low growl came from his throat.

The words got through to Arthur, however, and he stiffened. He dug his nails into his palms and grit his teeth together. He did _not _want to test anything of the sorts.

The hunter's features softened into a childishly bright smile once again. To the sadist, this was probably Christmas. The expressions flitting across Arthur's face were presents to the likes of him, Arthur didn't doubt. "Good!"

The American then frowned as he noticed the incision he made was healing over. He was going to need to work faster. The taller blonde redid the cut on Arthur's chest then made another on the vamp's lower abdomen near the groin. The third cut went right down the middle, connecting the the other two. That was when the hunter started lifting and pulling apart the skin, using the scapel to slice at the membrane that held the skin to the muscle then pins the flaps to cushioned areas of the table on either side of Arthur's torso with long sharp needles. Since only the capilaries have been cut open, there was only a little blood leaking out. The sight of the red muscles made it seem a whole lot bloodier, though. It was all...so well done. The hunter's cuts had been clean and precise and there was no damage to the muscles at all with so little mess. There was no way he had not done it before. The thought was frightening to Arthur, but slightly comforting. At least he could trust the other to not accidentally damage something inside him.

This pain, though.. It was absolutely searing. Arthur's teeth were torn between gritting and chattering. The cold basement was definitely not the place for his epidermis to be removed like this. Right before the hunter's eyes, Arthur's muscles contracted with the agonizing pain. He felt far too exposed like this, and he knew it would only get worse. The discomfort along with the torturous burning sensation that occured along the smooth edges of his skin where he had been sliced caused Arthur to tightly shut his eyes. He bit throught his lower lip, tasting his own sour blood.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't hurt yourself." the hunter cooed softly. It felt like a slap in the face. He pretended that he cared for Arthur, when there wasn't any remote affection to be had there.

Arthur flinched when he felt the other's metal pick poking at his muscles. He could hear his voice softly naming the masses, watching them in fascination as they twitched slightly in response to the stimuli. Once he got bored with that, a larger, sharper scalpel was lifted. Arthur watched in horror as his muscles were cut away, pinned down along with his skin. Arthur shrieked, broken little half sobs running past his lips as his internal organs were exposed. Salty tears ran down Arthur's cheeks as he took shallow, panting breathes. His lungs pressed against his ribcage as he panted, completely exposed to the other's view. His muscles pierced themselves with the needles as they attempted to curl back in place to protect the vampire. Jagged slashes were being formed in them as they sought a way to move and heal. Arthur's body temperature continued to drop at a faster rate when homeostasis began to be harder and harder to upkeep. There was nothing to hold in his body heat, and the heat from the rest of his limbs moved to try keeping his vital organs up and running.

Yet it would only get worse. Arthur's eyes widened and he grit his teeth against the pain, but he began to whimper when he watched the hunter take out a bone saw. Goggles were fixes over his blue eyes and Arthur had to squeeze his eyes shut lest he wanted dust like bone to scratch at his eyes. The sound of the machine turning on filled Arthur's ears as he American began to saw through his sternum vertically. The sheer pain of this process forced Arthur to see dots. He slipped in and out of consciousness. He didn't know how long the teen had taken with cutting through his bones, but when the little Brit awoke again he found that the saw had been placed down and watched in horror as an entire half of his ribcage was removed. It seemed that the hunter had cut his ribcage horizontally after breaking his sternum. The pain was almost numbing. Or maybe that was his shock. He couldn't really tell. The air he breathed was heavy with the bone dust and it became painful to continue filling his lungs with air. A pen and notebook appeared in the taller male's hands and he scrawled furiously in it, occasionally using his pen to poke and prod at Arthur's internal organs. Arthur panting anxiously, half sobbing, his joints locked in place with his absolute terror.

"Your stomach is smaller than a regular human's..." The deep blue gaze of his hunter moved to meet the tear-filled emerald one of the victim. "Do you not eat any solids?"

Arthur's response to the question was a jerky shake of his head. He found that he couldn't eat normal human food easily. Although he occasionally ate meat and flesh from his meals, that wasn't very often.

"Then your stomach must be small to contain liquid..." the hunter muttered to himself, then a bright grin spread across his face and he leaned slightly closer to the frightened vampire's face. "I never gave you my name, huh?"

Arthur wasn't exactly sure he was hearing him right. That seemed to be a rather random turn in the conversation. Not that he minded much. Anything to distract him from the agony he felt in that moment. And knowing the hunter's name could come in useful. Any information, actually. His chattering teeth made him bite into his tongue and his blood filled his mouth. He gave another shakey jerk of his head.

"I'm Alfred." His grin softened into a smile as he looked back at Arthur's organs, finishing up taking notes, Arthur hoped.

"C-Can y-y-y-you p-put e-everyth-thing b-back, A-Alfred..?" He felt so cold... His head hurt and filled with a static-y noise. He felt sleepy.. So sleepy... His vision swam and swirled in various ways. Everything was so disorienting. The scent of his own blood made his stomach flip.

"Yeah, but will your bones reattach themselves?"

"N-Never t-took th-them o-o-o-out be-before..." Why would he possibly have before? It wasn't a very comfortable feeling, and he hoped that he would never have to again. It felt downright awful.

"I guess we'll find out!" And with that, he took a piece of Arthur's ribcage and held it back in place, watching as the bones welded back. Alfred's eyes brightened and he seemed to get excited with the revelation. It was disturbing. Arthur screeched as the bones healed. All the energy he had been saving for running away was quickly being used up. It hurt more than when they were taken out. Everything felt sore and bruised. "That's so cool!"

"C-Cold.." Once he was done healing with that half, his body once again felt as if he had shoved ice cubes down his throat and up his ass. The cold was pressing around him. It was numbing and painful. He could feel his body temperature dropping more every second.

Alfred ignored the vampire and set the last piece of his ribcage back into place. At the same time, he unpinned the muscles and skin to Arthur's torso, and the little vampire found himself writhing as pure searing agony filled him. His epidermis and muscules bent back in place and did their best to heal. The only evidence of Alfred's experiment was the traumatized vampire and the thin white line that resembled an old scar.

"This is really cool..." Alfred was obviously fascinated, trailing his fingers over Arthur's chest as it healed.

Arthur whimpered when he finished the healing process. He was panting harder than before, squirming on the table, his eyes unfocused as he stared at the ceiling. "I-I want to be l-let go..."

"No can do! You're mine now." Alfred's voice lowered into a whisper and he leant closer, a sinister smile curling on his lips. "I can do whatever I please with you." It sent shivers through the little Briton.

"Wh-What if I don't run a-away? I-I don't like being trapped and tied up... I-I want to stand..." It was only somewhat true. Arthur was being careful not to promise to not run away. Of course, at the first chance, he'd do anything to escape. But at the moment there was no reason to run away. It was still too bright outside.

"Hmm...I can't trust you. But if it's that important, then I'll think of a way to ensure you won't leave or try to attack me." It was all Arthur could ask for, really.

Yet even so, Arthur continued to push. Perhaps his logic was naturally flawed, or maybe it was a result of the mental and physical abuse. A small whimper slipped past his lips. "D-Don't care.. I-I want to go outside..." He paused to reconsider his request. "In the night! Not the day..." His head bobbed in a nod. "I w-want to s-sleep in a bed... P-_Please_ let me... I-I'll do anything..."

"You might when I think of something to make sure you won't escape." Alfred appeared to be in a humoring mood. There was still nothing concrete.

"I-I won't.. Not st-strong enough to r-run away..." He felt so weak. It was humiliating.

"Hm..." The cobalt gaze of the hunter studied the Briton, taking in his translucent alabaster skin, the raised white line that marked the biopsy that had only just finished. It seemed like Alfred's pause took hours to the desperate vampire. "You have to stay tied up."

The words crashed down on Arthur's sensative ears, making him flinch and whimper louder. "I-I don't want to... I w-want to _move_...!"

"Too bad." Arthur felt the other's strong hands over his skin as Arthur's bindings were removed from his ankles to his wrists. The weakened vampire did little to resist. Alfred forced him to his feet, watching as Arthur's legs trembled beneath him. Just standing proved more difficult than he had imagined. Escape would be impossible like this. He would need to eat. Soon.

Thankfully, Alfred held him up to keep him from crumpling on the floor. "Are you really that weak? C'mon! Walk!"

Arthur clung to his captor's shirt, fisting the fabric in his shakey hands. He wasn't yet done recovering from the biopsy and shots of pain jolted through his spine when he moved. His bare feet slipped on the cold floor. He hadn't stood in so long, let alone walk. He wasn't sure his muscles could even hold him up anymore. His nudity made him feel all the more exposed and vulnerable. The entire situation was awkward and uncomfortable. But only for the Brit. Alfred was having a grand time watching him stuggle. "Wh-Why?"

"You wanted to move, so I'm letting you move."

"Wh-Where do I w-walk..?" Arthur whimpered and took a tentative step. It was more like a human baby's first step. "I-It's so hard to walk... It hurts.." And that was true. He was trying his best to ride it out, but the agony was more than he could bear.

"Upstairs." Alfred took his long, easy steps towards the stairs, paying no regard to Arthur's obvious struggle to stand. The elder of the two struggled to simply hold onto him and found himself being dragged along, stumbling and tripping.

"Wh-Why?"

"I'm giving in to some of your demands for now."

"I-Is it nighttime? And they're not demands... just requests..."

"Doesn't matter what time it is. It's not like you're going outside."

"I-I want to..."

"I don't care. Be glad that I'm doing this much."

"Mm... Wh-Why are we going upstairs?"

An annoyed huff blew from Alfred's nostrils. "Just move!" Alfred snapped at him.

Arthur bit his tongue on what he might have said. Instead, he focused all his energy on moving his feet and shuffling up the stairs. The last thing he desired was a vampire hunter to be furious with him. Especially with his current condition. He was led up the stairs at an unforgiving pace. He stood beside the other at the top and watched as Alfred unlocked the door and turned the knob, pushing the door open.

Light blinded the poor vampire.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, hey, hey! I hope that was satisfactory, to say the least. It took me much longer than usual since this one was rather long. Expect it to be longer until the next time. Heather either lost the roleplay post, or she forgot about it. Maybe both.**

**As always, ideas are welcome~ I love reviews and check for more every day. OwO**

**I love you if you're still reading this.**


End file.
